


Boy, Oh Boy

by PrinceSkylar



Series: Naruto Rare pairs for the Soul [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Awkwardness, Boys Kissing, Crushes, Kiba is struggling, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Morning Wood, Naruto rarepairs, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Scary Movies, Wet Dream, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 17:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceSkylar/pseuds/PrinceSkylar
Summary: One sentence prompt; "I had a dream about you last night."When Kiba has a wet dream about one of his roommates, it makes for a rather...awkward morning. Though maybe it won't end up as bad as he thinks.
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji/Inuzuka Kiba
Series: Naruto Rare pairs for the Soul [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970575
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Boy, Oh Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it with the rare Naruto pairings. I found a list of one sentence OTP prompts and decided to try my hand at one for Kiba and Neji. Neji is...actually really hard for me to write. I don't think I've actually written him before.

For the most part Kiba hardly ever remembered his dreams. He was a heavy sleeper, really, and he figured that maybe that was why he couldn’t remember most of his dreams at night. Sometimes a few details of one dream would stand out, like a weird choice of dialogue or some bizzare thing he or one of his friends did in his dreams. Even on the rare occasions in which he had nightmares he never really remembered what they were about. He’d wake up sweating, panting, and with his heart racing but never remember why. But honestly? That was fine.

It’s not like remembering your dreams was an important part of life. He was a heavy sleeper and, most nights, he slept soundly through the night without a single disturbance. He liked it that way. 

But last night had been...different. This was the first time since he was a teenager that he had found himself remembering his entire dream. Which normally wouldn’t be an issue but...this had been a  _ wet _ dream. About one of his  _ roommates _ . And sure, having wet dreams about people you knew happened from time to time. It was just a part of being human. Back when he was in high school he could recall at least four different wet dreams he’d had about four different friends of his. But the issue this time was that this wet dream was about the roommate Kiba had been crushing on for the last six months.

Fucking Hyuga Neji.

A part of him wanted to curse the day he and Shino had agreed to let Hinata’s cousin live with them. At the time, though, Kiba would have felt like a dick if he said no. Neji was Hinata’s cousin, one she was very close to, and Hinata and Shino had been kind enough to let Kiba live with them. What right would he have had to deny Neji? Neji, who Kiba remembered from high school. Neji, who was two years older than them and had been blessed with the same fucking gorgeous genes as Hinata. Ugh.

Kiba buried his face into his pillow, stifling a groan. Truthfully, in high school Kiba couldn’t give half a shit about Neji. Kiba was on the track team back then and Neji was on the tennis team. Their age difference meant they didn’t cross paths often, save for the one advanced math class Kiba had shared with the guy in his sophomore year. But Kiba was best friends with Hinata which meant Kiba had seen Neji outside of school a little more often. It wasn’ enough for him to have much of an opinion of the guy, though. Neji was quiet, a little harsh, and seemed to only have a soft spot for Hinata and his two best friends, Tenten and Lee. Which was fine.

But then Neji had moved in with them nine months ago and, well…Kiba had learned a lot about him. Enough to make his heart race whenever they saw each other. Which was every day. Enough for his stupid brain to conjure up a dream about Neji absolutely railing Kiba into the next century.

Ugh.

A low whine from across the room had Kiba lifting his head, squinting a little. Akamaru, bless his heart, sat by the bedroom door. His tail wagged slowly when Kiba locked eyes with him and he huffed, one paw scratching at the door. Kiba heaved a small sigh. “Yeah, yeah, I’m coming, boy…”

At least his hard on had died down during his mini mental crisis. Kiba slid out of bed and grabbed a tank top off the top of his laundry basket (ugh, he needed to put his clothes away too..). He pulled the shirt on and opened up his bedroom door, Akamaru bolting down the hallway. “Hey, Akamaru, hang on!”

The house was actually pretty quiet this morning. Usually that didn’t mean much, considering Hinata, Shino, and Neji were all pretty quiet. But even so, Shino usually had the Tv on for background noise or he’d be able to hear Hinata shuffling around the kitchen or the bathroom. There was nothing but silence, though, and Kiba yawned loudly as he shuffled down the hallway. The silence was sort of nice, especially since his brain was still swimming with images of Neji...Neji’s hands on his hips, Neji’s lips on his neck…

Kiba shook his head to himself as he followed Akamaru into the kitchen...only to stiffen the second he walked in. Speak of the devil…

Neji was normally an early riser, but it looked like he had just woken up not too long ago as well. His back was to Kiba, his shirtless back almost mocking Kiba. His long, dark brown hair was still a little messy, as if he had only ran his fingers through it instead of brushing it. That was a definite sign that he had woken up later than usual. Neji was usually immaculate in the mornings, his hair neat and brushed, and dressed for the day. But he was practically naked in the kitchen!...Well, okay. Maybe not naked. He was wearing a pair of black sweatpants that sat low on his hips but that was it! His whole naked back was just there for Kiba to gawk at! Oh, and his muscles were shifting a little as he reached up to the top shelf above the sink where they kept Akamaru’s food container…

Kiba ripped his eyes away from the older man, clearing his throat. “I can feed Akamaru, dude.”

“It’s fine, I’m already here.” Neji murmured over his shoulder. “There’s coffee made if you want any.”

Kiba wasn’t always a coffee guy but he liked to indulge from time to time. He shuffled across the kitchen, veering out of Neji’s way as the older man walked over to pour a cup full of kibble into Akamaru’s bowl. The dog gave an excited huff and Kiba snickered softly as he watched him start eating. “Make sure you chew your food, Akamaru.” He teased as he pulled a coffee mug from one of the cabinets. “Or you’ll choke.”

Neji made a sound close to a scoff, grabbing his own mug from the counter. He leaned back against the counter, bringing the mug to his lips and taking a sip. “Honestly, I’m surprised he hasn’t choked yet. He eats like he’s starving.”

“He’s literally always been like that.” Kiba laughed a little to himself, grabbing the coffee pot and pouring himself some. He looked over at Neji, eyes raking over the other;s bare chest for just a moment. “Can you grab me the coffee creamer from the fridge?”

“Which one?” Neji used his free hand to open the fridge, bending down a little to peer inside. Kiba swallowed a lump in his throat as he eyed the other’s ass in those sweats, wondering if Neji’s ass was as great as his dream counterpart’s was. “Irish cream? Peppermint mocha? Hazelnut?”

“Oh, hazelnut.” Kiba breathed, biting his lip as he glanced aside again. God, he should have stayed in bed! He looked back over to see Neji holding the creamer out to him and Kiba reached over to take it, feeling his face heat up as their fingers brushed for just a moment. Ugh, what was this? A sappy romance novel?

Kiba busied himself with pouring the creamer into his coffee, forcing himself to speak. “Where’s Hinata and Shino?” He asked, momentarily mesmerized by the way his coffee lightened in color as it mixed with the creamer. He was quick to hand the creamer back to Neji, though, and watched as the older man slid it back into the fridge.

“Date day,” Neji muttered as he closed the fridge door, standing up straight again. He brought his coffee mug back up to his lips and took another drink, his shoulders relaxing a little. That was one of the first things Kiba had learned about Neji when he had moved in; the guy practically lived off coffee or tea. “Something about catching an early movie, then going out to lunch and then grocery shopping. So, if there’s anything you want from the store text them soon.”

Ah, date day. Of course date day would fall on the same morning Kiba would wake up, achingly hard, from a dream about Neji. Who he now was alone with until late into the afternoon. Awesome. Great.

Kiba took a drink of his coffee and turned around and, for a moment, the two of them stood in a comfortable silence. Well, as comfortable as it could be when one of you was thinking about being screwed into the headboard by the other. But, the comfortable silence was something Kiba had grown to appreciate about Neji. At first the silences had been...weird. Kiba could appreciate silences with Hinata and Shino because he knew them. He adored them. He was used to them. But he didn’t know Neji that well when he moved in and the silences had sort of made him feel uneasy. But now, after this long, it was something Kiba could really appreciate.

However, right now Kiba wanted to do nothing more than break the silence before his brain got too carried away. He cleared his throat and jerked his head towards the kitchen doorway. “Wanna watch a movie or something? There’s supposed to be a horror marathon on one of the channels. Bet we can catch one of those super cheesy ones.”

Neji, surprisingly, loved horror movies. Good or bad, he loved them. It was sort of cute, if Kiba were to be honest, because it wasn’t the sort of genre most people associated with the man. Neji shrugged a bit, a ghost of a smile tugging at his lips. “Sure, why not? I don’t have plans today.”

“No?” Kiba probed gently as the two of them padded out of the kitchen and to the living room. “Your Saturdays are usually always busy.”

“I know,” Neji scooped up the Tv remote from the living room table as the two of them sat on the couch. He switched on the Tv, immediately starting to look for the channel with the horror movies. He was eager, almost. “I’m tired, honestly. I decided to give myself a weekend without any plans for once.”

“Wow, you’re actually treating yourself.” Kiba snickered softly as he carefully set his coffee mug on the table. He leaned back into the couch, stretching a little bit. “That’s not like you at all but good for you. You deserve a break, dude.”

Neji looked like he wanted to argue and he probably did. Neji, much like Hinata, had a habit of always feeling particularly bad about himself when he wasn’t being productive. He didn’t argue, though, and gave a small, triumphant hum as he found the horror channel. “You’re probably right.” He said after a moment, tossing the controller down on the couch. “And you know, I’m going to watch this cheesy movie about a cheerleader eating boys’ souls and just have a good day.”

Kiba felt himself grin softly, his face heating up just a little. Neji was...ungodly cute when he let go of his self control. Even if it was just a little bit. 

For a little while they enjoyed the movie together. They pointed out cheesy dialogue or plot points that made little to no sense, laughing here and there together. Akamaru had even trotted in after a while and sprawled out on the floor. Neji seemed relaxed, but Kiba felt quite the opposite. He felt alive, and every word Neji spoke made something in Kiba’s gut flutter. He tried to focus on the movie but his brain just kept reminding him of the dream, again and again. Neji’s smirk as he pushed Kiba down into the bed. Neji’s hands tracing every inch of Kiba’s body, over and over. Neji kissing him senseless. Neji making him want to beg for more…

Kiba shivered. His eyes slowly tore away from the Tv, watching the man beside him. Neji, with his still messy hair. His bare chest. Those gorgeous fucking hands…

Pale eyes found his suddenly and Kiba stiffened. Neji arched a curious eyebrow and frowned a little bit. “Kiba.”

“Hm?” Kiba tried to be casual, he really did. But shit, Neji had caught him staring. 

Neji eyed him for a long moment, that frown still on his lips. “Are you alright? You’ve been acting weird this morning.” His tone held nothing but concern and Kiba wanted to scream. Just a little.

Kiba tore his eyes away from the other for a second, biting his lip. “Have I?” He asked slowly. “I don’t think I have.”

“You have.” Neji stated firmly, his frown deeping a little bit. He shifted, then, and Kiba looked back to see Neji turning to face him fully, his legs crossing on the couch. His head cocked to the side a little as he crossed his arms over that glorious chest of his. “You’ve been a little...on edge. And you keep looking at me. Have I done something to upset you?”

Kiba blinked in surprise, shaking his head quickly. “No!” He assured the other, a frown of his own forming on his lips. “You haven’t done anything at all, Neji.”

“Well, then what’s the problem?” Neji drawled, shoulders slumping a little bit. His frown looked more confused than upset, now, and he huffed just a little. “You’re being weird, Kiba, and if it’s because of me you can tell me. We’re roommates, you know; we can communicate.” 

Kiba groaned softly, bringing a hand up to rub at his face. “Not about this, we can’t!”

Neji snorted, looking mildly offended. “And why not?” He demanded firmly, his tone letting Kiba know that no matter what, this conversation was happening. “I’m not unreasonable, Kiba. We’ve lived together for months, now! Tell me what it is.” Then he paused, his tone softening just a little bit. “It’s weirding me out, Kiba.”

Kiba groaned again, louder this time. He dropped his hand into his lap and fixed the other with a long, hard stare. “I had a dream about you last night.”

Neji blinked once, then twice. Then he frowned again. “What, you’re mad about something I did in a dream?” He asked. “That’s more Lee’s thing, not yours.”

Kiba snorted. “I’m not mad. Far from it, actually.” He sighed softly, offering the other a sideways smile, hoping it would ease his  _ own  _ nerves. “It was a wet dream, Neji. I had a wet dream about you last night.”

This time when Neji’s expression, his cheeks turned pink. For a silent moment the two simply stared at each other then, slowly, Neji’s tongue darted out to lick his lips. “...Oh.” He said slowly, nodding a little bit. Then, in a move that absolutely sent Kiba’s heart racing, the man smiled slowly at him. “So that’s what’s got you so on edge?”

Kiba felt himself blush as the older man eased closer to him on the couch, Neji’s hand settling on his thigh and squeezing gently. Kiba scoffed softly, his voice wavering just a little. “I-I mean you’re kind of hot, you know. I think it would put anyone on edge.”

“You flatter me.” Neji hummed, leaning in so close that Kiba could feel the other’s warm breath on his lips. “Tell me about the dream. Maybe we can recreate it. We have hours until Hinata and Shino get home.”

Kiba’s dick twitched and he groaned softly, one hand coming up to grip Neji by the back of his neck. “You’re killin’ me.” He mumbled, crashing their lips together in a kiss that was all teeth and tongue.

Vaguely, Kiba made a mental note to thank Hinata for suggesting Neji move in with them all those months ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading! You can find me on [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/my-tatteredwingsof-freedom)


End file.
